1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for compensating an output image and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for compensating an output image in which an output image estimated for an original image comprising color data having a predetermined lightness-chroma-hue relationship can be properly compensated to maintain the predetermined lightness-chroma-hue relationship.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, users are likely to examine an output image estimated for an original image that the users wish to output, and decide to output the estimated output image only when colors in the estimated output image are deemed to be the same as those in the original image.
However, the users may not be able to obtain a desired output image when the colors in the estimated output image have a different lightness-chroma-hue relationship from those in the original input image.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an estimated output image for the original image while maintaining the lightness-chroma-hue relationship among the colors in the original image.